Stargazing DuncanxIzzy
by MaidenofIron157
Summary: Its inside, so click on it. Humph.


*Summary: Izzy, being Izzy, wanders around the resort for something to do. But what is a psychotic redhead supposed TO do at such a tranquil place as this? Why, mess with the local juvenile delinquent of course! Though... he doesn't seem... as comebacky as usual...*

"Geez why does everyone have to be such a killjoy taday?" Izzy questioned to herself, tredging grumpily inside the hotel. It had been a very unusually boring day at Playa des Losers, and Izzy just couldn't stand it. She had tried (and failed miserabley) to stir up some drama or chaos at the paradise, but no one budged! They, to Izzy, were unemotional fuzzy dunks (translation: funkillers)!

So now she was looking for something to do about the hotel. Noah, as usual, was sitting on the couch in the lodge reading some book while Eva was doing bicep curls; Trent was off somewhere talking with Geoff, DJ, and Cody' Leshawna was talking with the other girls at the spa supposedly; everyone else was just sitting around with nothing to do. That was even more strange considering it was dark out.

Abruptedly Izzy noticed something was off when she saw Courtney stomp past her with a deep scowl, something clutched in her hand. Duncan was not at her side, as he would've been on any other day throwing playful comments at her. That clicked something in her head.

"Where's Dunky?" she asked no one imparticular aloud, just making Courtney scream in frustration and march right on past her out the hotel into the moonlight.

"He's probably up in his room like always, Iz," Eva told her, setting down her dumbells on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Noah as he continued reading.

"Right!" Izzy exclaimed with a bright smile, sprinting past the duo up the stairs and out of sight. Noah sighed with rolled eyes.

"Why are we even friends with her?" he asked Eva.

She shrugged, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV. "Trio I guess. There's always the smart one, strong one, and not- so- normal one."

"I suppose you're correct on that," Noah admitted

--

"Dunky? You- hoo? Come out come out wherever you are!" the redhead snickered, calling to and fro throughout the corridor she was walking down to the punk's room. A rukus was going on inside, which made Izzy curious and immediatly open the door.

Duncan, indeed, was inside. He was frantically searching for something at his desk, which was covered with many different papers and thick leather- covered books. Putting his head in his hands he groaned in irritation as Izzy took in his room.

He had only been here a day and a half and he had already decored his room to fit his personality. Many different band posters; Aerosmith and Green Day, Avenged Sevenfold and Guns- N- Roses; he had painted the ceiling to look like the starry night sky as well, the moon absent.

"Oh! Where IS it?" Duncan said fearfully, opening a drawer and digging inside.

"Where's what?" Izzy asked, trying to be polite as ever but only suceeding in making Duncan fly out of his skin in suprise. Spinning around and merely seeing Izzy his light eyes narrowed in anger and he clenched his fists.

"Don't. Do that," he hissed at her as she walked in, looking around still. His face then etched in concern and panic. "I'm missing a very important peice of astronomical study from one of my books. Its of Draco, and I needed it to do a report for Science at the beginning of the year. I don't know what happened to it!"

That perked Izzy's interest. "Astronomical study? You mean like, stargazing?" Duncan nodded, making Izzy smile. "I got a bunch a that stuff that I did last year! I'm sure I gotta picture of Draco somewhere in my room." Duncan gave her a wry smile. She grabbed his hand and led him out his room, hurrying down the hallway to hers.

"Oh, and by the way," Izzy said, kicking open her door and sucessfully knocking it off its hinges to the floor. "I'm pretty sure Courtney has it. She was really mad when I saw her. She had something in her hand, too. Did you guys get into a fight already?"

Duncan glared at the floor as Izzy let him go, pulling open a drawer and rumaging inside, stray papers spewing out onto the carpet. "Yes," he grumbled. "She said that I wasn't a trusting boyfriend and would flirt with any chick I laid my eyes on, just because of that thing with Heather." He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Like I would ever cheat on HER with HEATHER! That's just disgrace!"

"Aw! I'm sorry, Duncan!" Izzy apologized, pulling out a dusty paper and blowing said dust off. Revealed underneath was the latin dragon constellation Draco, neatly drawn out in pen and extremely detailed.

Duncan scoffed again. "Its not your problem. You're not the one that stole something I needed." She then shoved it into his hands, making him look it over with a satisfied grin.

He looked to her. "If I wasn't dating Princess right now I'd totally kiss you."

"Well..." Izzy trailed off thoughtfully. She looked to Duncan, who just looked curious (and from Izzy's point of view that made him look undyabley cute), took hold of his skull shirt, and pulled him into her, kissing him full on the lips.

With wide eyes he pushe her off him, holding her arm's length by the shoulders while panting of shock. Izzy had a sheepish and regretful look on her face, but that soon disenigrated when Duncan pulled her into him, kissing HER full on the lips.

When they broke apart both were panting. They looked to each other, and Duncan spoke first. "Promise not to tell Courtney!" He sounded desperate.

Wuth a smile she giggled and nodded, making Duncan give her a grateful smile as she threw her arm pver his shoulders, suggesting, "You wanna go look at the stars?" She looked out her window to millions upon millions of sparkiling stars plastered on the dark sky. It looked just like Duncan's ceiling.

The punk smirked. "Sure. I gotta telescope in my room."

"Sweet!" Izzy cheered, taking his hand once more and leading him out the room to his. In the mirror, brightest of all, stood the latin dragon constellation Draco... 


End file.
